fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lena
Lena (レナ, Rena in the Japanese versions) is the first female priestess in the Fire Emblem series, appearing in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and in the adaptions and sequels. Biography Lena first appears in Chapter 3 of Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi as a Medonian priestess. Lena was born into a noble family in Medon and at some point earlier, she was offered to marry Prince Michalis, but refused and left Medon. However, she was captured by the Soothsires. It was later on that she was rescued by the thief Julian, who betrayed the Soothsires for Lena's sake. As time goes by, she and Julian grow closer together and fall in love. While running from the Soothsires, she and Julian encounter Marth and his army, and they join to recover Lena's Mend staff. After the war, Lena moved to Medon, where she set up a monastery for orphans. In Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, Lena's apprentice, Malliesia, joins Marth's party. Lena herself is abducted by Gharnef and is forced to use her power to resurrect Medeus, until she is rescued again by Julian. After Book 2, Lena, Julian, Minerva, and Maria work in the orphanage helping the children that lost their parents during the war. Personality Lena's personality matches her complexion, as she never gets offended. She is a strong-willed and selfless young woman. Though in Monshō no Nazo, she apologises to Julian for always acting like "a spoiled brat" when he saves her from Medeus' mind control, though that side might have come as a trait from being born a noble or from her simply overreacting on how she had been acting towards him. She cares for her staves as she is hesitant to leave without her precious Mend staff and offers to use her Warp staff to send Julian someplace safe when he rescued her. Julian refuses, saying that he didn't betray his fellow Soothsires so that he could escape himself. He tells Lena to forget about the staff and that he'll go back and get it later. In Shadow Dragon when meeting her brother Matthis, she denies her interest of (or hasn't realized/accepted it yet) her love for Julian, as Matthis (when agreeing to join Marth's army) remarks that he was certain that Lena had settled down with her one true love. Lena is shocked by his words and claims that she's met no such man. Matthis doesn't seem to believe her, but in any case he warns Lena to be careful of "thieves stealing a young girl's heart", which may have been have been a hint about Julian having a crush on her. Character Data Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment Automatically from the start of Chapter 3. Base Stats |Priest |3 |16 |1 |7 |8 |8 |7 |3 |0 |5 |Staff |Warp Growth Rates |0% |0% |0% |20% |40% |30% |0% |0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (Book 1) Recruitment Automatically from the start of Chapter 3. Base Stats |Cleric |3 |16 |1 |7 |8 |8 |7 |3 |5 |5 |Staff |Warp Growth Rates |10% |20% |40% |20% |70% |40% |10% |3% Support Relationships Supports *Julian - 10% Supported by *Julian - 10% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (Book 2) Recruitment Final Chapter, Part 3: Enemy, talk with Julian. Base Stats |Bishop |7 |17 |6 |6 |13 |10 |18 |6 |7 |6 |Staff Magic |Bolganone Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |20% |40% |30% |10% |3% Support Relationships Supports *Julian - 10% Supported by *Julian - 10% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment Automatically at the Beginning of Chapter 3. Base Stats |Cleric |3 |16 |0 |2 |7 |8 |8 |3 |7 |5 |Staff - C |Warp Growth Rates Cleric |15% |0% |25% |25% |20% |60% |0% |50% Bishop |15% |0% |35% |30% |20% |60% |0% |40% Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Bishop |3 |27 |1 |8 |8 |13 |10 |6 |11 |6 |Tome - D Staff - B |Elfire* Physic *Dropped if defeated as an Enemy. Growth Rates |35% |0% |45% |40% |30% |60% |10% |40% Support Relationships Supports *Matthis *Julian Supported by *Matthis *Julian Overview In Shadow Dragon, Lena is one of the best clerics in the game. Her high bases balance her relatively decent growth rates, allowing her to become a very balanced unit, with respect to combat stats. Her high luck will help with her evasion and her high resistance will make her impervious to many magical attacks. She has a higher magic growth than many initial healers, and her high weapon level allows her to be a very versatile healer. Her growth rates, specifically in health points, can be improved by possibly reclassing her, though she will most likely too weak for physical combat, but her high magic growth will allow her to be a great mage or sage if the player wishes for her to be a more offensive unit. Additionally, she is availible extremely early in the game, and she is the only person to be able to use the Hammerne, but as she is not a princess, she is unable use the Aum Staff. On the whole, Lena a great unit to use. In the main game of Monshō no Nazo, Lena is recruited during the final chapter and has low base stats. After saving her from Medeus, moving her to safety is recommended. Epilogue Shadow Dragon Angel to All Lena cared for orphans at a convent in Medon and doled out love in equal shares to all she met. Monshō no Nazo (Book 2) Medonian bishop At a monastery in Medon she cared for orphans. Death Quotes Archetype Lena is considered to have started a recurring character Archetype; namely a low-level Priest or usually Cleric who joins early in the game and must be recruited. Lenas include: *Malliesia (FE3) *Adean (FE4) *Safy (FE5) *Ellen (FE6) *Serra (FE7) *Natasha (FE8) *Rhys (FE9) *Laura (FE10) Gallery BSLena.gif|Lena, as she appears in Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga File:Rena.png|Lena, as she appears in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Lena FE12.png|Lena, as she appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:Lena_(Posessed).png|Hyponotised Lena, as she appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:JulianLena.jpg|Julian saves Lena, as seen in the ending of Monshō no Nazo RenaRickard.png|Rickard convinces Lena to steal from Doluna in Akaneia Saga TheftPlot.png|They plot the robbing of Akaneia palace in Akaneia Saga Rena'sPlea.png|Lena is stopped by Camus in Akaneia Saga TheEscape.png|Lena escapes in Akaneia Saga File:Rena.jpg|Lena artwork from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Lena Bishop TCG.png|Lena, as a Bishop, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters